I DON'T LIKE HER
by sakura12d
Summary: Contada desde el pundo de vista de Karin es un poco tragica, cuenta de como Sasuke apesar de la traicion de Sakura no la puede olvidar. Miy primera historia *-*


I Don't Like Her

_**¿Es ella aún tan genial como lo era?**_

_**¿Tu corazón se detiene sólo por una simple llamada suya?**_

_**Incluso olvidaste que era lo que decías y pensabas sobre cualquier otra cosa**_

_**Mi corazón está aún más sorprendido ante tu repentina expresión indiferente**_

_**Nunca la he conocido, pero realmente no me agrada**_

Siempre es lo mismo la misma rutina nunca seré tan buena como ella eeh..  
Siempre lo mismo te marca tu lo olvidas todo pareciera que solo existe ella, je como la ves que te dije que había conseguido, trabajar en el mismo despacho de abogados que tu aun lo recuerdas.

-FLASHBLACK-  
-_Sasuke-Kun no te vas a creer lo que me acaban de informar_- Te dijo con una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro_- Me aceptaron en el mismo despacho que tu_.- Te dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.  
-_Oh en serio Karin..._ –De repente suena tu teléfono- _Discúlpame Karin es urgente_-

Tu mascara de indiferencia se cae, de repente por el brillo en tus ojos puedo notar que es ''ella'', no me sorprende pero me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de decirme que es ''ella''.  
-_Lo lamento era de la oficina, en que nos quedamos _- Dices sonriendo. No dijo nada quisiera que por una ves recordaras en que nos quedamos después de una llamada de ''Ella''-_Oh si ya recuerdo, hablábamos de tu mudanza cierto?. _  
Solo atiendo a asentir con la cabeza, mientras una lágrima rebelde se me escapa….

-FIN DEL FLASHBLACK-  
Realmente solo la conocí una vez pero, no me gusta.

_**¿Cuánto te gusta como para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto la amas para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Qué es lo tan impresionante que hay en ella?**_

_**¿Por qué actúas de este modo?**_

Dime Sasuke cuanto te gusto para que actúes asi, una simple sonrisa suya caes rendido a sus pies.  
Cuanto la amaste para actuar tan indiferente ahora, con ella siempre te veía feliz con migo nunca sonríes es tan triste pero se que algún dia o eso es lo que espero me puedas querer tan siquiera una pisca de lo que la mas a ella.

Dime Que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo… haha es tonto preguntarlo ya que yo misma se la razón.  
A ''Ella' la quieres a mí no..  
Por qué actúas de este modo somos novios no? Por una ves podrías preferirme en vez de a ella.  
No creo que eso es imposible…

_**Dijiste que la habías olvidado, que la habías borrado por completo de tu pensamiento**_

_**Que todo estaba en el pasado y que incluso no podías recordarlo**_

_**Pero en realidad, sigues recordándola en tu corazón**_

_**¿Y aún no puedes dejarla ir?**_

_**Nunca la he conocido, pero realmente no me agrada**_

Cuando me pediste que fuéramos novios, fui la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Me prometiste que ya la habías olvidado completamente, que solo era tu pasado, que no podrías ni recordarla. Promesas vacías, sin ningún significado para ti. No importa que tú siempre la recordaras no?  
Podrías por favor dejarla ir? Fijarte en mí, a ser una vida juntos y pensar que ella nunca existió como la promesa que me hiciste…  
Solo la conocí una vez, pero realmente no me gusta…

_**¿Cuánto te gusta como para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto la amas para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Qué es lo tan impresionante que hay en ella?**_

_**¿Por qué actúas de este modo?**_

Cuanto te sigue gustando para que rompas nuestras citas de aniversario solo porque ella lo pide.  
Cuanto la sigues amando para dejarme plantada en esas citas con tu familia, fingiendo una emergencia, cual es esa emergencia. Se rompió una uña como en nuestro último aniversario…  
Dime porque actúas de este modo, prometiendo me todo cuando sé que con una llamada de ella vas a salir corriendo a socorrerla ..

_**¿Cuánto te gusta como para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto la amas para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cómo es que incluso puedes lastimarme tanto?**_

_**¿Hasta cuándo actuarás de esta forma?**_

_**¿Por qué te llama si fue ella quién tan fríamente te dejó?**_

_**Es incluso más frustrante el ver que contestas su llamada**_

_**Mientras te observo atravesar todo esto, aún me mantengo a tu lado**_

_**Por esta razón es que soy una completa tonta**_

_**Soy la chica más tonta por solo esperar por ti**_

Y sabes que es lo que mas odio de ''ella'', es que sin ninguna contemplación rompió con tigo engañándote en tu propia cama con tu supuesto mejor amigo Naruto se llamaba no…  
No lo recuerdas pues yo si, siento que fue ayer ese dia, que ibas a presentarme la cuando la encontramos engañándote ..

-FLASHBLACK-

-_Ne ne Sasuke, tienes que presentarme a tu novia, nunca la he conocido me solo la e visto de lejos… Si por favor a demás vamos temprano si te prometo que no me quedare más de lo necesario se que un par de tortolitos a punto de casarse ocupan privacidad-_ Te dije, solo que ria saber quién era la persona que logro lo que yo no pude en tantos años después de todo tú me gustas desde la primaria..  
_-Está bien bien Karin te llevare a conocerla si solo deja de enfadarme-_ Sé que te morías por presentármela pero no lo ibas a decir por ti mismo el orgullo Uchiha nunca te lo permitiría no…

Tampoco avía visto tu nueva casa que avías comprado esa también era un pretexto para verla. Todo el camino te estuve interrogando para saber como la conociste. Ahora sabia que ella se llamaba Sakura Haruno, la conociste gracias a ala novia de tu mejor amigo Naruto , creo que se llamaba Hinata no espero no equivocarme. Se que la famosa Sakura es una gran doctora ya que nunca dejabas de presumir que tenias una doctora personal. Llegamos a tu casa se te hiso raro ver las luses prendidas ya que normalmente Sakura, llega después de ti.  
Abriste la puerta en silencio dijiste que querías darle una sorpresa. Comencé a reír ante tu actitud tan infantil que se que solo muestras con ella.

Me lleve las manos ala boca al ver ropa de mujer y de hombre, esparcida por toda la sala principal, nunca pensé que fueran tan desordenados. Le ventaste la camisa que su puse era tu ya, pero mirándola bien se que la avía visto en alguien mas pero no podía recordar en quien. Me sorprendí del el golpe que me diste al pasar por mi lado, me lastime un poco pero, reaccione un poco asusta al ver tu cara y como saliste corriendo ala segunda planta.

Salí corriendo de tras de ti, te paraste frente a una puerta que supuse era la de tu habitación cuando de repente se comienzan a oir gemidos. Abres la puerta asustada me puse atu lado al ver como te metías ala habitación con tu rostro enojado.  
Lo que vi me dejo realmente sorprendida Sakura, Tu Sakura, desnuda en la misma cama con tu supuesto mejor amigo Naruto. Volteo a verte al ver como de repente empiezas a gritar como loco.  
_-SAKURA QUE DEMOSIONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO_ – Trato de calmarte pero me vuelve a aventar realmente nunca te avisto tan enojado.

-_Que no vez Sasuke, tengo relaciones con Naruto_ – Dijo esa tipa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-_SI LOSE PERO POR QUE DAME UNA MALDITA EXPLICASION_-

- _Por que mas puede ser Sasuke. Obviamente por que nunca te he amado, aparte ya no me satisfacías lo suficiente que querías que hiciera_- Esa idiota como se atreve a decir eso la voi a matar.

-_ERES UNA….-_ Sasuke realmente nunca te avía visto de esta forma tan frágil y derramando lagrimas por alguien que no vale la pena.

-_Aaahy por dios no me vengas a ser una escenita aquí si mejor vete no tengo todo el dia para tus reclamos y si nos permite yo y Naruto aún no eh mas terminado así que si me disculpas_- Como puede ser tan descarada como para volver a besar al ese idiota de Naruto enfrente de Sasuke.

Te veo corriendo es caleras abajo, salgo corriendo detrás de ti, no te puedo dejar solo no en estos momentos.

-FIN DEL FLASHBLACK-

Después de eso, nunca volviste a ser el mismo, solo esperaba la llamada de los cantineros para que fuera a recogerte.

Sufri tanto como tu en algún momento pensaste que era Sakura y lo recuerdo bien por que fue el dia en el que nos dimo nuestro primer beso, te vi atravesar todo ese proceso pero aun asi nunca me fui de tu lado como sé que tú lo hubieras hecho.

Se que para la gente y para mi misma soy una tonta se que nunca me querras como a ella, pero se que soy…

Soy la chica más tonta por solo esperar por ti….

_**¿Cuánto te gusta como para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto la amas para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Qué es lo tan impresionante que hay en ella?**_

_**¿Por qué actúas de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto te gusta como para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cuánto la amas para que actúes de este modo?**_

_**¿Cómo es que incluso puedes lastimarme tanto?**_

_**¿Hasta cuando actuarás de esta forma?**_


End file.
